


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by YinYanChan



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Choose Your Own Adventure, Con Artists, Depression, F/M, Feral Behavior, Gaslighting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: You've felt a strange connection passing by a bitty rescue center. As if your very soul was calling out and beckoning you to go in. Finally you've decided to make the decision in bringing home a bitty... it's just... when you go there and see the sweet bittys clamoring for attention... you soul is leading you to a locked door marked "Management Only." Can you handle taking home what they call an unadoptable? Especially hearing their back stories?
Relationships: Jevil (Deltarune)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 108





	Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't need another story when I have so many but whelp... here it is. This one I will be taking my time with so don’t expect it to update fairly quick, because each chapter after this one will be devoted to a single bitty. 6 bittys in total and you get to choose. Each chapter will go more in depth of each of their pasts and then their future with reader. Please be mindful of the tags. These bittys have been through a lot and need extreme TLC. Save Jevil... something creepy about that one.

This was it.

The day that you were not only going to adopt a bitty but a rescue one at that.

Open your home to a bitty in need of some TLC.

You had always driven by this one shelter and it always seemed to beckon to you. Now you feel you are ready for the commitment of a lifelong friend and partner. You couldn’t deny yourself that special connection your soul seemed driven to.

When you arrived you were greeted by cheerful little guys here and there. It made you wonder how they were holding up being rescues as all these guys came from bad environments. Not needing to be rehomed due to a family complication.

The workers were super helpful and gave you any advice on how to care for any bitty going over certain traumas but… what got your attention was the steel door that said 'management only.'

Finally you ask about it.

The nervous worker looks around and sighs.

"That's our unadoptables area. We try to make things comfortable for them and see if we can ever get them back to being homed… but they are seriously lost causes." The worker stresses the point trying to get your obviously broken heart to see reason.

Yet you're determined to see for yourself. Your soul is calling you there. You just know it.

Finding a manager you ask to see the bitties in the back room. They try desperately to convince you otherwise.

Some have actual police records.

You will not be swayed… for some reason.

One has eaten their previous handler?.... maybe they were starved and were forced to.

D-Did you say rape? Bitties can do that? A-And on a human?

The manager prattled on a list that made you pale but… you felt that they should at least be given a chance to redeem themselves. They couldn't help what they were made into.... plus your soul wasn't letting up now that you were here... just so close.

The manager sighed and led you to the door.

"There is a 'no bitty left behind policy' which is why they are kept in an adoption center… but if they get returned… that's the end of their meal ticket for these guys." The manager is only wanting them looked out for as well. Yet being stuck in a cage isn't exactly a life.... more like death row.

You walked into a small kennel room. It housed large dog lots with a glass like material for a barrier. Yet another even far more barricaded door in the back of this one…. Not ominous at all...

Each lot had a single bitty housed inside.

You feel as though you had stepped inside a federal prison… then looking into one of the cages and seeing one of the bitties foaming at the mouth… for the criminally insane.

Then… there was the Pappy. He was the first one you decided to approach. Only because...

He was a vibrant rainbow. A ray of sunshine as you approached his lot.

His smile is worth a thousand… if he wasn't in a muzzle and almost hogtied in a makeshift bitty sized straitjacket. 

The manager snickered at you.

"Don't let him fool you. He's good at that, aren't ya Siegfried?" 

Siegfried merely cocks his head innocently.

"THE GREAT SIEGFRIED, AND ROY, DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT." He gives a proud stance and you get a glimpse of a sansy hoodie underneath the straitjacket.

"Sorry Siggy, we didn't mean to leave out Roy. This human is Y/N and they are curious about you guys back here." The pappy gives a light stamp of his foot and a humph but his smile quickly returned after you're introduced.

His focus was instantly on you.

"IT IS SPLENDID TO MEET YOU NEW HUMAN! YES, I KNOW ROY SUCH A PLEASANT OPPORTUNITY!" Siegfried talked to you then over his shoulder to no one in particular.

"Okay Siggy, and of course Roy, she's taking a full walk and I'll let her talk to you guys some more after introductions okay?" The manager was given the sweetest smile and nod.

He seemed very sweet… if not for the whole Roy thing… and straitjacket...

As you are led to the next bitty the manager gives you a bit of information on Siegfried.

"Siegfried and his sansy brother Roy were part of an extortion ring. Slippery and easy to get out of most confinements he finds himself in. He and Roy both unfortunately wound up in the wrong hands and suffered greatly for their misdeeds. Roy… didn't make it. Siegfried is a con and a damn good one. He's got a nasty report card to go with him." The manager sternly looks at you as you gulp.

The next lot was a Baby Blue with some deep scars and torn clothes to reveal his bones. He looked you over warily before giving you a wanton look.

"Does Mama like what she sees?" He purrs at you.

Yikes…

"Richard, we've been over this." The manager sighs.

"My name's not Richard, it's Dick. Now, does Mama need me to take care of her?" He's quick to snark but just as fast to lay the bedroom eyes back on you.

His voice sultry and not as loud as his type usually exhibits.

"Richard. This is Y/N and she is curious about you guys back here. I thought I'd let her get to know you guys before any serious talk." The manager is rubbing their face in frustration and this is only the second bitty.

Especially seeing as he's started to rub himself inappropriately. 

"Richard! Not during public hours!" The manager scolds and the bitty hisses. They quickly lead you away when he drops his shorts.

"That is Richard. His previous adopter used him for bitty porn and fed him nothing but aphrodisiac laden foods to increase his libido. He would be forced to take on multiple partners, long continuous sessions, daily molestation or be faced with disappointing his mama. It's the only kind of love he knows and thinks he understands. When he wasn't being used he was locked away until his next play date." A shadow passed over the managers face as they shuddered a little. You could tell they were having a tough moment with the thought of all that happened with the poor bitty.

Your heart sank even further. This poor bitty didn't even know what real love was.

“We had tried to adopt him out after some therapy but he was so dead set that sex was love… well… I guess I don’t need to tell you what happened to the last adopter for him to end up back here.” Your heart nearly froze in your chest. So this was the bitty that had the rape charge.

The next lot had an Edgy bitty in it… you weren't surprised as these guys had been put through hell because of their type and disposition.

He was lying in his bed on his back staring straight up. If he took notice of you approaching he didn't show it.

"Reaver, I have a visitor. This is Y/N." The manager tries to speak pleasantly to, either the uncaring or emotionally devoid, bitty before you.

"Say hello to him, to let him know you're here." The manager quickly whispers to you.

"H-Hello Reaver." You speak out earning his head to tilt in your direction.

A giant gash interlocking his sockets into one gaping hole stared back at you.

"I heard ya the first few times. Don't know why yer back here unless ya wanted ta see some freaks." He halfheartedly growled then went back to staring at the ceiling.

Then there was silence.

The manager led you away.

“Reaver was blinded after being placed as a work bitty for a junkyard. His words sting worse than his bite and believe me he can bite. He gave all he had to his work and now that he can't...To sum him up now, is that he’s given up. He will fight you tooth and nail over being fed, bathed, clothed, but if we don’t he will just lay there… no will to do it for himself. He fights so hard to give up and that’s one of the main reasons he’s back here.” Now you're dealing with a bitty so far gone in his depression that help seemed out of reach.

You passed by the barricaded door from which you could hear a slight laughter behind.

“Yeah, That one we will do last.” The manager hurried you along to one that held a Blackberry bitty.

It was on all fours snarling and foaming at the mouth… it looked rabid.

“Jaeger. Where’s your blanket?” The manager asked simply.

You see that his eyelights dart to the blanket, if you could call the ratty scrap of material a blanket, dangling over his bed but immediately snap back to the both of you. The snarling continues.

“Jaeger honey go get your blanket. Understand? Go get the blanket.” The manager shoos him and he warily scampers, on all fours, and gets his blanket… his sockets not once leaving the both of you.

As soon as he gets his blanket he soon melts from the hardened bitty you saw earlier. Wrapped like a burrito in its confines he seems far more relaxed in your presence.

“Jaeger, this is Y/N. Y/N (Points at you.)” You would almost think he didn't care with as snuggled up as he was… however his eyes were sharp and intently focused on you.

He seems to consider you both momentarily from the comfort of his blanket. Then growls lowly in warning making his way to a corner, his blanket in tow… by his jagged teeth.

Taking him in his spine was hunched unnaturally. Almost forcing the poor dear to walk on all fours.

"Jaeger is feral. We don't know what all has happened to him. All we know is if we try to even clean that blanket we're lucky to not lose fingers. He doesn't speak and won't accept most therapy sessions. He shows some understanding in basic comprehension and phrases. He won't let us get close enough to see what's up with his back and tranquilizers don't seem to last long enough. We just try to keep him comfortable." 

This is hurting your very soul.

The next lot…

A boss bitty.

He looks intimidating. Heavily scarred and missing a fang he looked positively wartorn.

However.

The moment your eyes lock, his immediately dart down. Sweat is starting to bead along his skull from your recent eye contact.

"Easy B.B., this is Y/N. Like I'm sure you heard me tell the others? She is just here to look. Nothing more so relax…. Deep breath and maybe introduce yourself? Help clear the air like the therapist said?" The manager tried coaxing his attention but his gaze remained firmly planted on the ground with now a river of sweat pouring from him.

Deciding to break the ice you introduce yourself.

"My name is Y/N it is nice to meet you." He freezes hearing your voice.

"I-I'M SORRY, HOW RUDE OF ME." His gaze is terrified but still locked on the floor...then suddenly he draws back and punches himself hard in the jaw.

You jump at the sight.

"M-MY NAME IS BARTLEBY. I'M SORRY." He goes to hit himself again but the manager makes a sudden noise that makes him freeze.

"B.B. You are not in a place where you have to apologize or harm yourself to make amends. Y/N was just eager to know you and that's nothing you need to punish yourself for." The manager begins but almost regrets it when Bartleby begins to cower.

"I-I'M S-SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He begins to smack himself in the skull as he prostrated himself before you both. Tears are pouring from him at an excessive rate that one could hardly believe that this was a boss bitty.

"No B.B., You are not in that place anymore and will even get an extra at snack time for good behavior." The manager desperately tries to placate him. You notice a glow from a small collar that seems to be activating in response.

You hear a sniffle from the pile of shivering bones before you in reply… the manager seems okay with it and moves you along.

“He’s handling this so much better than I thought. B.B. was stripped of his dominant alpha trait by force. His adopter wanted a submissive bitty, but one that they could have the pleasure of forcing to be that way. B.B. was beaten into submissiveness and then was commanded to use force upon himself as a humiliation tactic… if he refused he got the punishment magnified at the hands of his adopter. It got to the point that B.B. preferred to hit himself than take his adopter's punishments.” The manager looked down woefully at the poor bitty.

"The collar isn't perfected yet but it uses his own magic to create a soothing warm blanket feeling. Something he responds to positively, it just doesn't activate as quickly as we hoped it would." Watching as the poor boss starts to tremble less and his breathing evening out.

This is killing you… these poor bitties… You hope that the previous adopter was severely punished and was given the eye for an eye treatment.

“Now then… last but not least we have Jev.” The manager makes their way to the barricaded door.

You felt a very cold shiver run up your spine as they slide the window cover to reveal the bitty inside. A tiny adorable jester dressed in purple and black with tinges of gold… with sharp yellow fangs and piercing amber eyes. He seemed to be chuckling at you as you peep in to see him.

“You are aware of the recent Deltarune bitty line correct?” They ask you and you nod.

“This is Jev, he is a Jevil bitty… the only Jevil bitty in existence. I have had countless people offer me millions just to have him for a collections sake but I must do what is right for the sake of the bitty. Jev would not be happy and thus would make their lives far more unhappy. His line was supposed to be game players, mischief makers, with the promise of fun… Jev is that but he doesn’t play games and if he does... he plays for keeps. His faults made his type difficult and the others that followed him were put down already. His problem is that he doesn’t get attached at all. There is no bonding that happens between a bitty and it’s adopter… no loyalty, friendship, or even a familial type relationship is formed. Very cute but very sneaky… He’d let you die in a house fire for the sake of seeing it happen… no empathy.” The manager is grave talking to you about the Jevil bitty.

Looking at him he seemed as cute and adorable as the bitties out front. Yet his eyes were devoid of any emotion… they were sharp and cruel… analytical. Almost as if he were measuring you up but with such an adorable grin you could’ve been easily fooled.

Everything about him seemed like a cute, fun loving bitty but the gleam in his eyes spoke volumes. If there was a house fire for you to die in he probably started it.

As if sensing your discomfort he gives a slight “Nya ha!” and sticks his tongue.

“Well you’ve met all the ones that I have that aren’t away on recuperation. So what do you say? I of course will explain more of their needs should you decide you can attend to their needs if one seems to your liking.” The manager is glaring at you right now. Yes you feel like a jerk… you might have a few bitties hopes up for adoption… a home.

Can you give one of them a real home? Even so which one? They were labeled unadoptable for a reason…

Wait…

Which one is the one that ate their adopter?

You glance around at the bitties in their cages... 

That’s the thing… they were all so messed up… it could be any one of them…

You even imagined Bartleby hitting himself and apologizing over and over as he consumed a corpse…

Shaking your head from imagining the others in the situation… it was terrifying.

Concentrating you decide to see what led you here to begin with. Was it a pity of the heart gesture? Digging deep revealed no that wasn’t the case. Was this guilt in some way trying to manifest in repentance by a kind act? No… this went deeper… in fact you feel as though you were called here.

Your soul told you to come here. That one of these bitty’s was yours…

“I know that it sounds strange but I feel like I should be here. I know all you want to do is protect them and believe me… I feel like a total ass right now. My soul told me to come here… is that wrong?” You look up at them and for the first time you actually read their name tag… having been too nervous in their presence to do so earlier.

Evan. It’s really the first you took him in to be honest… having been so anxious knowing they all didn’t want anyone back here.

You know you have tears gathering and the way he looks at you… skeptical at first but he sighs.

“You’re the first to say it, that actually stayed for the full tour and didn’t run off… or demand to see the Jevil bitty from the start. So which bitty does your soul seem to be resonating with?” Evan asks you.

“I’m not sure… I couldn’t really get a feel… I was feeling way too much from hearing what you’ve told me…” You begin to make your way around the lots. Letting your soul guide you but trying not to let your emotions cloud your judgement you close your eyes and spun.

You could feel it. That tugging sensation…

“I advise that if you do end up adopting… that you still take them to therapy with Dr. Oleander. He’s been very helpful and wants them to do well. Dr. Oleander will want to see them twice each week if they are adopted with frequent updates on their progress… he is very concerned for their well being.” You hear Evan suggesting that you might not even adopt the one your soul is reaching for… If there is a chance they can be saved then your soul wouldn’t steer you wrong… would it?

You followed the tugging sensation and it brought you to its source…

Opening your eyes you look down to see your chosen bitty.

*Which Bitty Has Your Soul Chosen?*

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be devoted to the bitty of your choosing. If there is a bittys chapter you'd like to see first I will try to make it a priority. So which bitty do you choose?


End file.
